Holy and Hawthorn
by ambudaff
Summary: BELATED VIVA FFN. “Mudah-mudahan kau tidak perlu berlama-lama di—di sana.” Bukan shou-ai!


**HOLY AND HAWTHORN**

_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings_

_Genre friendship. Silakan cari sendiri hints shou-ai kalau memang keukeuh :P_

-o0o-

Matahari sudah berupa bulatan raksasa jingga keemasan di sebelah barat, ketika Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman kastil.

Sulit dipercaya, fajar tadi Harry sudah berhasil menghentikan sepak terjang Voldemort untuk selama-lamanya. Dan senja ini sudah sebagian besar reruntuhan kastil sisa perang selesai dibersihkan dan diperbaiki. Mayat Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut dibawa pergi oleh para Auror, entah ke mana.

Sementara jenazah para pejuang disemayamkan di Aula Besar, tak hentinya antrian orang memberi penghormatan terakhir. Keempat Kepala Asrama berikut Hagrid sudah berunding, dan memutuskan jenazah-jenazah mereka akan dimakamkan di Hogwarts. Sebidang tanah dipersiapkan untuk kompleks pemakaman, tidak jauh dari makam Dumbledore.

Jenazah Snape sudah dikeluarkan dari Shrieking Shack, dan disemayamkan paling depan. Rencananya, ia akan dimakamkan di sebelah Dumbledore. _Dumbledore's man through and through_.

McGonagall menyihir ruang sebelah Aula Besar agar cukup digunakan oleh mereka yang masih tersisa, untuk makan dan berkumpul. Tidak terpisah meja asrama, bebas saja. Murid, alumni, orangtua, bahkan Centaurs.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan sebelum masuk. Hermione dan Ron. Seluruh keluarga Weasley. Teman-temannya. Tidak ada keluarga Malfoy di sana. Tentu saja mereka sudah kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Peeves melewati Harry, nyengir dan berputar. "Mencari siapa, Harry?"

"Keluarga Malfoy. Tapi … mungkin mereka sudah pulang ya?" Harry melangkah lagi ketika Peeves menjawab.

"Kedua orang tua memang, tapi anaknya masih ada."

"Masih ada?" Harry mengedarkan pandangan lagi ke seluruh ruangan lebih hati-hati.

"Tidak ada di sini. Coba cari di sekitar danau."

Harry bergegas berbalik, "Thanks, Peevsie!"

Peeves hanya melongo dipanggil demikian. "Peevsie? Peevsie? Hey, keren juga, tahu!" dan ia berputar-putar bagai spiral sambil terus menerus menggumamkan nama panggilan barunya.

-o0o-

Jadi, matahari sudah berupa bulatan raksasa jingga keemasan di sebelah barat, ketika Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman kastil. Musim panas di Inggris, matahari baru akan tenggelam sekitar jam 20.00 malam. Dan kebetulan hari ini tidak banyak awan menghalangi sinar matahari menyentuh bumi.

Tangan kanan Harry mengusap keringat di puncak hidungnya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sebelum ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari lokasi seseorang.

Dapat.

Di bawah sebuah pohon, dekat danau.

Sosok itu diam seperti terkena _Petrificus Totalus_. Seperti merenung. Seperti melamun.

Harry melangkah hati-hati, perlahan. Tanpa suara ia mendekat. Berhenti. Terdiam menatap sasaran, melihat apakah ia sadar ada orang datang.

Tak ada tanda-tanda.

Harry maju mendekat lagi. Hingga di sisinya. Perlahan ia duduk di sisinya.

Nampaknya ia baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian. Kilatan sejurus sudut matanya menampakkan hal itu.

"Malfoy."

Pendek.

Sama sekali ia tidak menoleh untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar, tetapi sudut matanya menjejak.

"Potter."

"Orang tuamu tidak menunggu hingga pemakaman Profesor Snape besok?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

Draco menggeleng pelan.

Harry tak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk memulai percakapan, tetapi Draco sendiri yang kemudian melanjutkannya, "Lagipula, aku tidak akan pulang."

Memandang heran, Harry bertanya, "Kau—kau mau ke mana?"

Menghela napas. Baru kemudian menjawab pelan, "Tadi sudah ada Auror yang akan membawaku. Mum sudah panik saja. Tapi kemudian—kemudian aku berjanji pada para Auror, akan ikut mereka setelah pemakaman Seve—Profesor Snape."

"Auror? Maksudmu kau—"

"Ya," ia mengangguk lemah, "—Wizengamot."

Dalam hati Harry bertanya-tanya. Bukankah biasanya juga keluarga Malfoy selalu berusaha agar terhindar dari segala keributan birokrasi semacam ini? Bersalah atau tidak bersalah, mereka biasanya menghindar.

Sangat … tidak biasa. Sangat tidak Draco-ish.

Ditunggunya saja apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Tapi Draco sudah terdiam lagi.

Harry menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak ke dalam jubahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir.

Tongkat Hawthorn.

"Aku percaya … ini adalah kepunyaanmu," Harry menyorongkan tongkat itu.

Tapi Draco hanya menoleh sedikit, memandang saja, tanpa keinginan untuk menerima. Dengan suara yang sama pelannya, ia menyahut, "Simpan saja."

Harry menaikkan alisnya.

Kali ini Draco yang menghela napas. "Kalaupun ada padaku, yang pertama yang akan dilakukan oleh para Auror adalah mematahkannya menjadi dua."

Tak percaya, Harry memandangnya heran. Tapi keluar juga ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu—kalau ada yang diperlukan—kesaksian yang meringankan, misalnya—"

Draco menggeleng. "Kalau kau dipanggil untuk memberikan kesaksian, katakan saja apa adanya."

Harry menatapnya prihatin. Nampaknya Draco yang sekarang ini sudah bukan Draco yang dulu lagi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, beberapa perilaku mereka memang membantu pihak Orde. Kesaksian Narcissa bahwa Harry sudah mati, misalnya. Atau perilaku Draco di Malfoy Manor saat Harry dan kawan-kawan tertangkap.

Dan yang paling tak bisa dipungkiri, Harry membatin, fakta bahwa Draco sudah menurunkan tongkatnya saat di Menara Astronomi dulu. Ia sudah menyerah, tak ingin meneruskan mengancam Dumbledore. Ia membantah bahwa ia mengundang Greyback. Dan ia mengakui bahwa ia diancam akan dibunuh, bahwa seluruh keluarganya akan dibunuh Voldemort bila ia tidak membunuh Dumbledore.

Harry menghela napas. "Kau yakin?"

Draco mengangguk tegas. "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Mungkin sudah terlambat. Tapi apapun hasilnya, akan aku jalani."

Terdiam. Hening.

'Kenapa dia bisa jadi tegas begini? Kenapa dia bisa tiba pada kesimpulan ini?' batin Harry.

Draco tersenyum pahit. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran Harry. "Agak aneh, ya? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Tetapi kemarin, saat Pange—saat Voldemort sudah kau bunuh, saat kita semua berkumpul di Aula Besar mengidentifikasi yang masih hidup, yang luka-luka, dan yang sudah tak tertolong, lagi, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi jelas."

Ia menghela napas panjang. Dan tertunduk sesaat sebelum meneruskan. "Selama ini aku sudah merasa mapan dengan apa yang ada. Harta, pengaruh, kekuasaan. Dengan semua itu, aku bisa memperoleh apa yang aku mau. Dengan semua itu aku bisa menghindar dari apa yang tak kusuka."

Wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Dengan Perang Besar ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Kau, Longbottom, semua. Kalian semua bisa bebas berjuang tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ya aku tahu, kalian saling mengkhawatirkan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pokok persoalan. Kalian—kalian sama sekali tak mempersoalkan kehilangan harta, kehilangan pengaruh, kehilangan kekuasaan."

Draco menelan ludah, menghela napas lagi.

"Sejak peristiwa Menara Astronomi—aku bimbang. Aku takut kehilangan keluarga—Panger-Voldemort mengancamku membunuh semuanya. Aku takut kehilangan pengaruh. Aku takut kehilangan semua yang mendukung hidupku, mendukung semua kemapanan hidupku. Aku takut kehilangan semua."

Kembali ia menghela napas, panjang.

"Kalian—kau, Longbottom, anak-anak Weasley … seperti tak takut kehilangan apa-apa—"

"Kau salah. Kami juga tak—"

"Tapi itu berbeda. Keluarga Weasley kehilangan satu anaknya, tetapi mereka saling menghibur, saling menguatkan. Ka-kalau aku kehilangan—aku ragu masihkah akan ada yang memperhatikan? Bahkan melihat sebelah matapun tidak—" suaranya makin pelan. Menunduk.

Harry tercekat. Kata-katanya memang benar. Sampai ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata lagi.

Draco mengangkat muka pelan-pelan. "Tongkat Hawthorn itu—simpanlah saja."

Harry mengangguk. "Akan kukembalikan nanti sesudah—" Harry kikuk. "Mudah-mudahan kau tidak perlu berlama-lama di—di sana." Harry bahkan tak kuasa menyebutkan Azkaban. Tapi ia bisa berharap baik, karena sepengetahuannya Azkaban kini tak dijaga Dementor lagi.

Draco mengangguk.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Matahari kini semakin tergelincir ke barat. Menuju istirahat.

Esok masih akan ada hari yang lain lagi.

**FIN**


End file.
